Reyna miała
by RavenZuza
Summary: Dlaczego pokój między Rzymem a Obozem Herosów znó wisi na włosku? I co ma z tym wspólnego kartka, którą dostał Percy? Oto jak zwykłe świętowanie zwycięstwa i karaoke przy ognisku może się zmienić w potężną awanturę :)


_Głupia miniaturka, bez sensu i bez logiki… No i jak to zwykle bywa przyszła do głowy niespodziewanie i cały czas w niej siedzi :) No to nie ma wyjścia, trzeba to zapisać :D_

_Liczę na komentarze, bo jest to moja druga miniaturka na i nie do końca jestem pewna czy mi wszystko wychodzi więc konstruktywna krytyka mile widziana :)_

Udało się. Pokój pomiędzy Rzymem a Obozem Herosów został zawarty, Gaja została pokonana a zwycięstwo nad gigantami zostało uczczone wspólnym ogniskiem przy zatoce w Long Island, w którym brały udział też amazonki i Łowczynie Artemidy. Pan D/B popijał na przemian Coca Colę i Pepsi, Cheiron stał obok i rozmawiał z Terminusem, natomiast zarówno rzymianie jak i grecy umilali sobie czas rozrywką na różne sposoby. Na początku były to śpiewy w grupach, jednak zważywszy różnice kulturowe, brakowało wspólnych piosenek. W tej chwili, bodaj by się nie powtórzyła, bracia Hood* podrzucili pomysł na karaoke. Zasady były proste: osoba, która właśnie wykonała utwór wybiera osobę kolejną i mówi jej, co ta ma śpiewać. Może więc powiedzieć tytuł, ale może też kazać następnej osobie śpiewać piosenkę na jakiś temat, albo kojarzącą się z czymś/kimś. Na początku wyszedł Connor, któremu piosenkę wybrał Travis, później bracia się zamienili, a później już zaczęto wybierać następne osoby. Travis wybrał Katie, ta wybrała willa, Will wybrał Leo, który rewelacyjnie wypadł w piosence „Grace Kelly" Miki, Leo wybrał Piper, Piper wybrała Jasona a Jason Hyllę. Hylla wybrała Thalię, a Thalia znów braci Hood, bo jej ukradli łuk, który oczywiście szybko odzyskała, ale zła na nich nadal była. No, ale jakżeby inaczej, bracia zawsze muszą uknuć okrutny i złośliwy plan, w ich przekonaniu śmieszny. I kiedy jeden śpiewał, drugi pisał tekst pewnej piosenki, potem zaś się zamienili i wybrali Percy'ego, który miał zaśpiewać piosenkę z tymże tekstem. Percy zerknął na kartkę, którą otrzymał, a że była zapisana greką, to nie miał kłopotów z jej odczytaniem.

-NIE ZAŚPIEWAM TEGO! – głośny krzyk rozdarł powietrze w Obozie Herosów.

-Musisz. – bracia Hood uśmiechnęli się – Takie są zasady… – zaczął Connor

-…które sami ustaliliśmy, wiedząc, co z tego może wyniknąć – dokończył Travis.

-Bogowie… - Percy jęknął

-Chcę, aby od początku było wiadome, że nie ja wymyślałem ten tekst! - Percy wyszedł na środek, z gitarą w ręku i zerkając co chwila zły na braci Hood – Proszę nie mieć do mnie żadnych pretensji, zwłaszcza, że to coś – tu spojrzał z niesmakiem na kartkę – jest obrzydliwą parodią, która czyni ze mnie jakiegoś Casanovę, czy coś…

-Śpiewaj, śpiewaj, śpiewaj – zaczął skandować Connor, a Travis się do niego przyłączył.

-Ech… co ja z wami mam…

Percy przysiadł na wysokim krześle, wziął gitarę i zaczął grać dość znany utwór…

Reyna miała fajny biust,  
Drew zaś styl, Silena coś co lubię.  
Katie całowała cudnie,  
a to coś co bardzo, bardzo lubię  
z Piper można było konie kraść  
zwłaszcza gdy użyła swojej wymowy czar.

Hylla zło, Thalia mnie zagłaskałaby na śmierć  
a Annabeth zdradzała mnie.

Piękne jak Argo (uuuuuu)  
Pod pełnymi żaglami  
Jak Arion w galopie (uuuuuu)  
Jak Olimp nad nami

Clarisse zamiast kochać woli bić,  
z Gwen to nigdy nie było tak samo.  
Chione zawsze zimna jak lód,  
więc na noc umówiłem się z Hazel.  
Wszystko mógłbym Biance dać,  
tak jak Zoe, ale Łowczynie, więc nie mogą nic ode mnie brać  
No a Lacy, jeden grzech, aż onieśmielała mnie.  
A Miranda była okej.

Piękne jak Argo (uuuuuu)  
Pod pełnymi żaglami  
Jak Arion w galopie (uuuuuu)  
Jak Olimp nad nami /x2

Nastała cisza. Ognisko przygasło, posłuszne nagle oziębionej atmosferze. Wszyscy nagle poczuli, jakby Chione pojawiła się obok nich. Percy skończył grać i wstał.

-Wybieram Oktawiana, niech zaśpiewa „Nie zadzieraj nosa" – Percy uśmiechnął się, ostatni raz przed tym, jak tłum wściekłych dziewcząt rzucił się na niego i braci Hood.

_Nie mogłam się powstrzymać :D Wiem, jestem zła, a to wcale nie było śmieszne, ale musiałam :D A tak w ogóle, to ciekawe co będzie, jak Oktawian zaśpiewa „Nie udawaj greka…" :D No i chwilowo to by było na tyle :)_

_*Raz nazywają ich Hood, raz Stool, ale osobiście wolę Hood._


End file.
